


Do I Know You?

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Reunions, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Hannah accidentally runs someone over with her trolley while shopping.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott & Blaise Zabini
Series: Quinzee's Love Fest 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhimsyAndMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/gifts).



> For Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2021. #TeamCass
> 
> Written for WhimsyandMalice
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Blaise/Hannah  
> Chance Encounter

Hannah didn't know what the draw of Muggle cash and carries were, just that whenever she was needed to buy food for the pub, she always gravitated towards them. She supposed that the main draw of the place was that she could shop there without having to worry about anyone from the magical world recognising her and stopping her for a chat. It wasn't that Hannah didn't like talking to people - her chosen career meant that she often ended up being the listening ear for anyone who needed it, after all. But when Hannah had a task to do, she didn't like to be distracted from that task.

She had a list to work through and she was just cursing whoever designed trolleys without somewhere to put shopping lists when she bumped into something and bounced backwards a step, wincing as the handle crashed into her stomach. She hadn't really noticed that she wasn't watching where she was going until she hit something. She looked up, ready to straighten herself up and continue on down the aisle before she realised that it wasn't something that she had hit, but rather someone.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry." She mumbled as she pulled the trolley back a few more inches as the man that she had practically ran over looked her up and down. She reckoned that she knew him from somewhere, but the person that she thought he was wouldn't be caught dead in a Muggle shop.

"Head in the clouds?" The man asked, an eyebrow raised slightly and a smile on his lips. "You really need to be careful if you're going to be driving one of those things." He said with a nod towards the trolley.

Hannah felt her cheeks turn pink. She'd never been very good at driving - be it a broom or a trolley, there was a reason why she had never been on the Quidditch team, and for some other reason she always seemed to get the trolley with the dodgy wheel. At least that was her excuse anyway. She didn't feel like using any excuses now though, not while she was still trying to work out if this was the same person that she had known at school.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." She said, managing a smile as she tucked her shopping list inside her jacket pocket. "Are you okay though?" She asked. Her stomach was still a little sore from bouncing off the handle so she figured that there was a possibility that she had hurt him in the process.

"I'm fine." He said however, reassuring her as best he could in that moment, though she wasn't sure that she believed him. That wasn't his fault, it was on her, but there wasn't time to dwell on that while they were in the middle of Costco. "It's Abbott, right?" The man asked after a brief pause and Hannah realised that he had beaten her to the punch. She still couldn't remember who he was though and now she got to be the one to ask the awkward question.

"That's correct, Hannah Abbott." She nodded, chewing on her lip slightly before she realised that she was going to just come out with it. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name." It wasn't just that though, she couldn't even remember where she knew him from, other than it being from her school days.

"Blaise Zabini." He told her with a smile and Hannah instantly knew why she couldn't remember him - he was someone that she had deliberately tried to forget. The other three houses got on well, but none of them ever associated with Slytherins because of how awful they all were to everyone else. It was a stupid rivalry, but one that they seemed to take to heart.

Hannah just gave a small roll by the way of a reply, unable to think of an appropriate response now that all her memories were flooding back. Fortunately, Blaise didn't seem to be at the forefront of any of these memories and so she endeavoured to remain civil with him, at least as far as she was able to.

"So - uh - it was nice seeing you again." Blaise said when she didn't say anything, his confidence faltering slightly and Hannah could feel the hand of guilt wrapping around her stomach and squeezing it. She knew that the only way that she could make that feeling go away, she had to do something to make him feel better about talking to her - especially as she was the one to have run him over in the first place.

"Yeah, it was." She agreed with him, even if that wasn't exactly what she had wanted to say. It was what came out of her mouth anyway. "If you're not busy, you should come by the Leaky for a drink. I'm sorta the landlady now." She told him, not wanting to admit that she was buying nibbles for the pub currently but figuring that the least that she could do for wounding his pride - and possibly his person - was give him a free drink.

"Sure, that'd be nice." He nodded, the smile coming back to his face and Hannah felt quite a bit better. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance, don't they?

"I'll see you later then." She said with a smile of her own before she wheeled her trolley past him and continued on her way through the shop, not at all sure how she felt about this.


End file.
